SuperWhoLock outcomes
by TheWildWriters
Summary: The Doctor meets some very special people, and even one who he shouldn't have met again in this once in a lifetime opportunity for him. -PC-


"So why are you in need of my help? And may I please get your real name, and not your nickname Doctor?" Sherlock asks insistently. "I have this case that is really boggling my mind, and I read that you were one of the greatest detectives to ever live. So I came to you and you accepted my request for your help, no mater what the trouble." Doctor answers, trying to sound like a "know it all", but failing miserably. "John! Can you try to get some answers out of him? I can't seem to get anything out." Sherlock pleads to John. John says nothing, but instead is fascinated by the inner decor of the TARDIS. "Oh, uh… What was that Sherlock? I didn't hear you!" John replies. "I asked if you c-" Sherlock begins to spout as the TARDIS sends all 3 passengers into a whole new direction. "What's going on Doctor?! What was that?!" Sherlock and John yell in unison. "I don't know she won't follow my commands! I'm trying to get her back on track!" Doctor yells running around pulling what seems like random levers and knobs. All 3 of the passengers are suddenly thrown to the other side of the TARDIS as she comes to an abrupt stop. "She's stopped…" Says the Doctor. "Let's go find out what's going on, because this isn't like her." "Let's get this over with, I have other cases to work on Doctor, and I can't be wasting my time here on you!" Sherlock yells obviously annoyed that he was thrown across a room like a rag doll. The 3 of them all walk out of the TARDIS and instantly figure out what's wrong.

"That's a rip in the universe! The TARDIS should be able to fix it up if we give her enough time." The Doctor shouts over the mass amount of noise that is being made by the rip. "What's that?" Screams John, pointing at a faded figure in the middle of the rip. None of the men can figure out what it is, so the Doctor rushes into the TARDIS and starts trying to close the hole.

"I absolutely hate this, John." Sherlock says when the Doctor runs into the TARDIS. "This is a bloody waste of time!" "I understand that it seems like a waste of time, but if what he said is true, then you'll have quite a case on your hands." John answered, trying to comfort Sherlock. "Fine. But if this isn't worth my ti-" Sherlock's voice get's cut off by a high-pitched squeal, and suddenly the faded figure jumps down from the rip, and the moment it hits the ground, the rip begins to close.

"Doctor!" John yells into the TARDIS. "The rip is closed! But the figure jumped out of the rip before it closed! I think you should come see this!" "Yeah, I'm on my way over now!" The Doctor shouts back at John, in complete puzzlement of what the figure could be.

The figure begins to take shape and color only moments after it hits the ground. Is begins to collect a feminine shape of a human, and begins to take the color of red and pink. She tries to say something, but only her lips move, not allowing any words to escape. The Doctor runs outside and stops instantly in his tracks as he sees the true form of figure, and is filled with grief and joy at the same time. The figure finally says one word that fills the Doctor with overwhelming joy, and he runs to the figure and embraces it as soon as he gets close enough.

"Who is this, Doctor?' Sherlock barks, annoyed that he can't go home. "My name is Ba-…. Rose. My name is Rose" She said, looking directly at Sherlock and John. "Well it's nice to meet you Rose." Exclaims John, trying to help the situation as best as he can. "Rose, it's been so long…." Whispers The Doctor into Rose's ear. "I know. I've been looking for a way into this world ever since you left and the other Doctor died. He died of illness, in his sleep. A much more peaceful way than what he had in mind." Whispers Rose back to him. "We can talk in the box!" Shouts Sherlock, growing even more aggregated as the seconds tick by. "Your right, let's go!" Says the Doctor, still trying to recover from Rose's sudden appearance.

The 4 of them all make their way to an old, beaten down, abandoned house in the middle of the woods. "This place is where I was before I got confused. There shouldn't be any dangerous forces meeting us here today." Says the Doctor, trying to lighten the mood.

They all walk into the house and the Doctor takes them to the back of the house, where a dead creature lays. "Can you figure out who it was, how it died, and when?" Asks the Doctor. "I need to go talk with Rose." "Fine, fine, fine. Leave here, I need to think and I can't have you here annoying me." Barks Sherlock.

"So what happened? Why are you here?" Asked the Doctor, trying to get answers that would hurt any other man to ask. "You know you can't be here, and you could have destroyed all of time and space by doing that?" He begins to shout. "I was alone and there was a problem in my universe, and with the clone dead, there was nothing more we could think of, so out of complete desperation, I jumped into the rift as a sacrifice, and the disturbance in the rift closed the rift on that side and opened another one here." Rose answered, trying to keep him from getting mad at her. "Rose, you know th-" He was cut off the front door creeping open.

Two men walk into the house, one smaller than the other, looked at us like we were monsters. The other one of the two was taller, and looked stronger than the first, and looked at us just as bewildered as the first. "Who the hell are you?!" Shouted the smaller one. "I could ask you the same thing!" Shouted the Doctor. "What is going on out here?" John asked, then seeing the taller of the two men and cringing in fear. "These two guys just waltzed in here like they own the place!" Doctor shouts back to John. "Hey, lets all just calm down and explain ourselves." The taller of the two say. "My name is James Win-" "Wrong." Interrupts Sherlock. "I can tell your wrong because your nostrils flared up when you started saying your name. Unlike when you started talking, when they weren't flaring." "How did you do that?" Ask the shorter of the two men. "Deduction." Sherlock answers while looking over the shorter man. "Now if you could please tell us what your real names are, we can be on our merry way." Sherlock said. "Fine," Said the taller of the two, "My name is Sam and this is Dean." Pointing at the smaller of the two. "We are brothers who hunt demons, ghosts, and pretty much anything supernatural." Answered Sam. Dean looks at Sam with a glare then looks back at the group. "We are here hunting a ghost and a demon. We have no idea why the two are together, but I feel like it's important we fill you in on how this'll play out. But only after you all introduce yourselves." Barked Dean obviously annoyed that he now has to protect civilians as well as kill a demon and ghost.

Everyone introduced themselves and Sam and Dean begin filling in the group. "We have bags filled with everything we would need to protect ourselves from these. We have salt, which ghosts and demons can't pass through, iron, which can repel a ghost when it touches them, a demon killing blade, gasoline, a lighter, and guns filled with salt bullets. Got it?" Asked Sam. "Why does salt work. Or better yet, how?" Asked Rose, looking at Sam in complete confusion. "Salt is said to be the purest substance. Look, I don't understand it either, but it works." Answered Sam. "Okay, got it." Replied Rose. At that same moment Dean walks out of one of the rooms and a man appears behind him. Rose jumps backwards and Dean spins around in fear of what made her jump. "God Cas, you can't keep doing that! You got to get out of my ass Cas!" Yelled Dean as he embraced Cas in a hug. "I don't understand what to do Dean. Why are you holding me in your arms?" Asked Cas in a pleased but unknowing way. Dean stops hugging Cas and introduces him to Rose and the others. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor! How did you just seem like that? Do you have a teleport or something?" Asked The Doctor in a mystified way while circling Cas like he's a statue. "No, I don't have any sort of teleport. I have wings that allow me to fly across the world very fast." Answered Cas, spinning around to match the Doctors speed so he stops circling him. "Well then Cas, this is Rose, my companion! And this is John, and that over there," pointing to Sherlock at the far end of the hall, "is Sherlock." Answered the Doctor. "Alright let's split up and look for anything that can be useful. And if you smell rotten eggs, then holler for me or Sam." Ordered Dean.

Everyone took off in pairs except for Cas, who took the last room on the right. Everyone hears a scream coming from down the hall and a bright light. They all run into the room and find Cas lying on the ground with an angel blade shoved into his heart, and no signs of any other creatures. Sherlock begins to investigate what happened while Dean falls to his knees over Cas's body and weep. Sam tries to comfort Dean, but to no avail. Sherlock yells something, but it becomes ineligible as a small bomb goes off, quickly finishing off Sherlock. John, who was checking Cas's body, looks over at Sherlock's body and sprints over to him. John begins to weep and yell at the loss of his best friend, but hears Sherlock's voice once more. He looks down at Sherlock and Sherlock says, with painful words "John, I've never gotten to tell you this... But... But... John..." As he falls into an eternal slumber. At this Rose and the Doctor leave the room and allow everyone to mourn. They are talking in the hallway when they hear something strange. The Doctor's curiosity gets the best of him and he decides to go investigate. He runs into a demon, who quickly stabs the Doctor and runs off before Rose and do anything. Rose screams and Sam comes running out of the room. He spots Rose and the Doctor and sprints over to them. "I can't regenerate. I don't know why, but my body won't let me. This is it..." The Doctor says. "No no no no." Rants Rose. "I will not lose you too! Do you hear me! Not you too!" she screams. "Rose I'm sorry" The Doctor says. "But before I go I have to tell you this in person... Rose Tyler... I-" the Doctor whispers, as his final breath won't allow him to finish his last sentence. There's a crash in the room with the others, and Sam runs in there as fast as he can. He sees John standing over Dean, who is beaten and bloody, and doesn't seem to be breathing. Sam looks at John and John looks at Sam with a big grin on his face. With this, John impales himself in the chest and his eyes go black. The demon inside of John begins to laugh as it attacks Sam. Sam breaks the attacker's form and knocks the knife out of their hand and begins to exorcise the demon. He manages to exorcise the demon, but too late to save John. Sam walks over and picks up the bloody knife and heads back over to Rose, who is beginning to clear up from the Doctor's death. She looks at Sam with distraught eyes and Sam begins to explain. "There was a demon inside of John. He killed Dean..." Sam says, falling to his knees realizing that he is now almost all alone. Rose looks at Sam and says, "If we can get to the TARDIS then maybe we can bring everyone back!" "I- I don 't know if that'll work, but it's worth a shot. The two of them rush outside and are met by 3 angels, all 3 have angel blades. "Run!" Screams Sam, as one of the angels rush at him. Rose runs to the TARDIS as fast as she can when she hears a scream and spins around to see Sam being stabbed by 2 of the 3 angels, one blade in the gut, and the other in his heart. Sam looks at Rose with sad eyes then falls to the ground, and Rose screams. She spins round and gets confronted with a stone person, but she knows too well. At this moment someone covers her eyes, and she is sent back in time, where she is forced to live out her life, alone and afraid of what'll happen next.


End file.
